The Fame Experience
by Flow 01
Summary: La célébrité peut te brûler les ailes, elle attire la plupart des gens comme des mouches. Mais ils ne savent pas ce qu'ils vont trouver au bout du tunnel. Il n'y a qu'ennui, déception et hypocrisie. UA.
1. Prologue

**Titre: The Fame Experience.**

**Disclaimer: Les personnages appartiennent à la grande JKR, l'histoire m'appartient.**

**Rated: M**

**Résumé: ****La célébrité peut te brûler les ailes, elle attire la plupart des gens comme des mouches. Mais ils ne savent pas ce qu'ils vont trouver au bout du tunnel. Il n'y a qu'ennui, déception et hypocrisie****. UA.**

**Note de l'Auteure: J'avoue j'ai pas pu résister, je plaide coupable, mon imagination s'est emballée. Mais bon comme disait Oscar Wilde, la tentation il vaut mieux y céder... Je vous laisse avec ce prologue, j'espère qu'il vous plaira et vous donnera une petite idée d'où je veux vous emmener. On se retrouve en bas ;)**

**Merci à ma Beta pour son avis !**

* * *

_Londres, appartement d'Hermione Granger quartier de Notting Hill, 9h43._

« Hermione ! Hermione ! Hermione ! »

Une jeune femme à la chevelure brune, et ébouriffée, était allongée sous les couvertures d'un énorme lit _King Size_. Elle dormait depuis maintenant quatre petites heures et son _manager_ essayait tant bien que mal de la réveiller.

« Hermione ! Hermione ! » s'écriait-il en la secouant. « Ce n'est pas possible, c'est toujours la même comédie. Tu l'auras voulu. »

Il se leva du matelas, qui en profita pour reprendre sa forme d'origine, et se dirigea vers la salle de bain. Elle possédait une douche à l'italienne, une vasque moderne en guise de lavabo et un magnifique miroir munit de cinq _spots_ de lumières. L'homme se dirigea vers la vasque puis attrapa le verre posé sur le bord du comptoir. Il le remplit d'eau et retourna dans la chambre.

Il n'avait pas vraiment envie de faire ça mais, elle ne lui laissait pas le choix, ils étaient déjà bien en retard sur le _planning_. Alors, c'est avec un œil ouvert et un œil fermé qu'il déversa le liquide sur le visage de la jeune femme.

Celle-ci se réveilla en sursaut, le visage et les cheveux inondés. La couette et la taie d'oreiller trempées.

« Non, mais ça va pas Harry ! » s'exclama-t-elle.

« Excuse-moi Hermione, mais ça fait dix minutes que j'essaye de te réveiller » s'excusa Harry en observant Hermione tenter de se sécher les cheveux.

« J'entamais ma phase profonde du sommeil, c'est normal que tu n'aies pas réussi ! »

« Eh oh, baisse d'un ton avec moi… Comment ça tu entamais ta phase profonde ? Combien de temps tu as dormi Hermione ? »

Elle sembla tout d'un coup gênée, ses joues se parsemant de rose, signe que quoi qui sortirait de sa bouche serait un mensonge.

« Tu fais encore des insomnies avoue ! » accusa-t-il et quand il réalisa qu'Hermione ne répondait pas, il sut qu'il avait vu juste. « Je t'ai fait prescrire les meilleurs médocs. »

« Ils me donnaient la nausée » déclara-t-elle en sortant du lit.

« Je t'ai pris rendez-vous chez un hypnotiseur. »

« Il avait un air de pervers, il m'aurait sûrement violé une fois qu'il m'aurait vu endormie » argumenta-t-elle en s'attachant les cheveux à l'aide d'un élastique.

« Je t'ai fait voir un psychiatre. »

« Il avait un horrible strabisme. »

« Je t'ai même inscrite à un groupe de paroles en espérant que ça te fasse du bien. »

« Pitié, tu connais la thérapie par le rire ? Il se trouve que je l'ai en horreur. »

Harry observa la jeune femme se frotter les yeux. Elle s'étira tel un chat, sa chemise de nuit remontant jusqu'à mi-cuisse.

« Mais qu'est-ce qui va pas chez toi ? » finit-il par murmurer.

Hermione stoppa ses gestes puis regarda Harry dans les yeux, chose qu'elle n'avait pas faite depuis son réveil.

« Je ne sais pas Harry, je ne sais pas » énonça-t-elle finalement avant de s'éclipser dans la salle de bain. Une fois dans la pièce, Hermione se laissa glisser contre la porte.

'_Mais qu'est-ce qui va pas chez toi '_

Oui, qu'est-ce qui n'allait pas chez elle ? Elle n'en savait trop rien. Après tout, elle avait absolument tout pour être heureuse. Elle était riche, elle avait encore ses parents, elle avait un appartement à Londres, un à New-York, une maison de campagne en France et même une maison dans les Caraïbes. Son jet privé était l'un des plus beaux et des plus chics, elle possédait de magnifiques bijoux et plusieurs _dressings_ à faire pâlir les magazines de modes. Et, l'année précédente, elle avait créé une marque de parfum à son nom.

Mais tout cela la désintéressait. La plupart des gens pensent qu'il est aisé, voire plaisant, d'être constamment sous les feux des projecteurs mais Hermione savait ce que c'était que d'être connue son père avait connu la gloire, sa mère également. Maintenant c'était son tour, elle allait sur les traces de sa mère. Elle avait grandi en admirant celle-ci, grande actrice qui avait réussi à rafler un Oscar à Kristin Scott Thomas et à Nicole Kidman. Son père était réalisateur, c'était d'ailleurs de cette façon qu'ils s'étaient connus.

Une belle rencontre qui avait eu lieu sous l'œil des curieux. Il réalisait son troisième film, il cherchait une actrice avec un regard neuf, une sensibilité. Elle venait de sortir major de promotion de Poudlard, la prestigieuse école d'Art et Comédie elle s'était présentée à son tout premier _casting_ et ça avait fait _tilt_. Ça doit être ça le bruit que ça fait quand deux esprits de génies se rencontrent. _Tilt_. La magie. On peut dire qu'ils avaient fait sensation. Le réalisateur et son actrice. Un grand classique toutefois, mais d'habitude ce genre de relation ne menait jamais à une idylle sérieuse, comme quoi ils étaient l'exception qui confirme la règle.

Hermione finit par se relever tout en repensant à la nuit qu'elle venait de passer. Voilà déjà un an qu'elle souffrait d'insomnies intempestives. Parfois, elle pouvait passer un mois sans en faire et parfois il lui était impossible de fermer les yeux plus de deux heures. Dès qu'Harry avait remarqué son trouble, il avait tout fait pour remédier à cela. Mais sans succès jusqu'à maintenant. Il est vrai qu'être insomniaque compliquait fortement la vie d'Hermione. Elle était devenue irritable, stressée, faible. Il lui arrivait parfois de somnoler durant des conversations, d'avoir des absences mais surtout, durant la journée, elle avait perpétuellement envie de dormir.

Mais elle ne pouvait pas se reposer sur ses lauriers, car elle avait un emploi du temps chargé, et Harry ne cessait de le lui rappeler constamment. Il n'avait que ça en tête. _Le planning, le planning, le planning_.

« Hermione, magne-toi ! On doit être là-bas dans une demi-heure. Je te laisse cinq minutes pour te laver. »

Quand on parle du loup.

La jeune femme, se déshabilla avant de filer sous la douche. Son père lui avait demandé de passer à son hôtel particulier pour un _brunch_. Apparemment, il souhaitait lui parler de sa nouvelle idée de film. Ne le voyant pas souvent, Hermione avait accepté l'invitation.

« Il te reste une minute trente ! » cria Harry à travers la cloison.

Il avait cette sale manie de toujours tout chronométrer. Comme si elle n'était pas assez stressée comme ça. Le programme de la journée la stressait. La vie en elle-même la stressait. Il était toujours question de réussites et de profits. La place au doute n'était pas envisageable, l'erreur était absolument proscrite. Et ça, c'était son monde à elle.

« Il te reste trente secondes ! »

Hermione se rinça le plus rapidement possible, elle était maintenant habituée à cet exercice. C'était presque devenu un jeu entre eux. Il lui arrivait de lui laisser plus de temps mais, là, il ne devait vraiment pas être de bonne humeur. Il ne lui restait qu'à enlever quelques traces de savon quand elle sentit un jet d'eau froide couler le long de sa colonne vertébrale. Elle hurla, cherchant le robinet à tâtons.

Le fameux coup du chauffe-eau.

« Je t'avais prévenue » scanda Harry

* * *

**Je vous laisse là dessus ! **

**Cette fic s'annonce nettement plus sombre mais avec un ton toujours un peu léger car c'est ce qui me correspond le mieux.**

**A vos clavier ! **

**Flow 01**


	2. Chapter 1

**Titre: The Fame Experience.**

**Disclaimer: Les personnages appartiennent à la grande JKR, l'histoire m'appartient.**

**Rated: M**

**Résumé: ****La célébrité peut te brûler les ailes, elle attire la plupart des gens comme des mouches. Mais ils ne savent pas ce qu'ils vont trouver au bout du tunnel. Il n'y a qu'ennui, déception et hypocrisie****. UA.**

**Note de l'Auteure: Surprise, pour vous soutenir en cette période de rentrée j'ai décidé de vous faire un petit coucou. Je suis de retour pour vous présenter ce petit chapitre, il vous présentera un peu mieux les différents personnages principaux. J'espère que vous l'apprécierez et je vous dis à bientôt !**

**Merci à ma Béta de m'avoir corrigé et surtout si vite !**

* * *

**Chapter One**

Londres, hôtel particulier Granger, quartier de Manchester Square Union, 10h35.

_Des images d'elle enfant défilaient sur une musique aux accents nostalgiques. Ses premiers pas, ses petits concerts privés, son début sur les planches. Puis, son premier court-métrage, des images de ses parents, lorsqu'ils se sont rencontrés et qu'ils ont connu la gloire. Tout cela était accompagné de commentaires comme 'Une enfant esquisse', 'Jeune mais déjà talentueuse' ou 'Ses parents avaient littéralement de l'or au bout des doigts.'_

_Puis, l'image se figea sur elle bambin jouant avec ses poupées avant de disparaître et de laisser place au « présent ».Décors victoriens, lustre moderne, fausse cheminé. Une jeune femme pénétra soudain dans le champ de vision de la caméra._

_Lunettes de soleil avec verres en forme de cœurs sur le visage, style vintage totalement assumé. Boots à talons noirs et petite robe de la même couleur. La jeune femme débarqua depuis le coin gauche extérieur à la caméra et se positionna nonchalamment sur le canapé mis soigneusement à sa disposition. Ses cheveux étaient relevés en un chignon compliqué, mais quelques mèches s'échappaient tout de même chatouillant sa nuque et ses tempes. _

_La journaliste déjà présente depuis un moment vraisemblablement, lui sourit, d'un sourire tout droit sorti de la pub Colgate. La jeune femme ne répondit pas à son sourire et se contenta de passer délicatement ses lèvres peinte de rouge, les unes contre les autres. Le sourire de la journaliste se fana et elle reprit une mine bien plus sérieuse. _

_« Waw Hermione Granger face à moi ! La petite protégée dont tout le monde parle. »_

_La jeune femme lui répondit par un sourire poli._

_« Vous savez que vous êtes assez inaccessible ? »_

_« Vraiment ? »_

_« Oui, on ne vous voit pas beaucoup dans les médias, en fait » constata la journaliste faussement surprise._

_« Que voulez-vous, on ne peut pas être partout » déclara la jeune femme._

_La femme d'âge assez mur, vêtu d'un tailleur vert bouteille et d'escarpin noirs cloutés, pouffa faiblement et ses frêles épaules se secouèrent, puis elle se pencha comme pour faire une confidence à Hermione._

_« Et vous avez bien raison » confia-t-elle en parlant assez fort pour que le micro positionné juste au-dessus d'elles enregistre correctement. « Vous considérez-vous comme chanceuse ? »_

_« Assez, mais je pense que sa chance on la construit en partie. »_

_« Et vous la construisez bien apparemment, déjà trois contrats de pub à votre actif ! Et pas pour des petites marques, Zara, Zadig et Voltaire, Versace… Et bientôt un avec Gucci, non ?»_

_« Vous êtes bien au courant dites-moi? »_

_« Je fais simplement mon travail » sourit-elle. « Il y a une marque que vous désirez en particulier et qui ne vous a pas encore courtisé ? »_

_« Rexona ? J'adore leurs déo. »_

_La journaliste éclata de rire, tandis qu'Hermione baillait, elle semblait s'ennuyer à mourir._

_« Vous avez d'autres passions comme celle-là ? »_

_« Les livres... Il se trouve que j'en ai lu un dernièrement du nom de…» commença-t-elle_

_« Oh, vous aimez vraiment lire ? » répondit-t-elle. _

_« Oui, il y a un problème ? » questionna-t-elle en croisant ses bras sur sa poitrine._

_« Non, aucun, j'imagine qu'une belle jeune femme comme vous aime les jolies histoires d'amour. D'ailleurs, avez-vous un petit-ami Hermione ? »_

_Les narines d'Hermione se dilatèrent et malgré ses lunettes opaques on pouvait voir son agacement._

_« Il n'y a donc que ça qui vous intéresse ? » répliqua la jeune femme, piquée au vif. _

_« Non, mais… »_

_« Ce n'est pas parce que mes parents ont fait le choix de tout dévoiler de leur vie que je compte faire de même. »_

_« Bien sûr, mais vous comprenez bien que le public se pose des questions » déclara la journaliste en affichant un sourire vendeur._

_« Et il continuera à s'en poser… Vous savez quoi ? » demanda brusquement la brune. « J'ai un vol pour New-York dans une heure je crois que je vais m'en aller... Au plaisir Miss Skeeter ! » s'exclama Hermione en commençant à enlever le micro positionné sur sa poitrine._

_« Vous… Vous ne pouvez pas faire ça ! Hermione l'interview n'est pas terminée ! Hermione ! » continua-t-elle à scander tandis que la jeune femme sortait du champ de la caméra. _

Et la vidéo s'arrêta sur les dernières paroles de la journaliste.

Un jeune homme à l'allure sage et soignée était installé à un bureau, son _Macbook Air_ posé juste devant lui, il regardait la même vidéo sur _Youtube_ depuis maintenant dix minutes. Elle s'intitulait _'Interview avorté pour Rita Skeeter '_ et les commentaires à la fin de la vidéo étaient plutôt en faveur de la journaliste. On pouvait lire : « Quelle peau de vache cette Granger, pour qui elle se prend au juste ? De toute façon, je ne l'ai jamais aimé. », « Je lui ferai bien manger ses godasses à cette pimbêche. » ou encore « Qu'est-ce qu'elle a pris la grosse tête, eh oh Grangie faut redescendre sur terre :o ». Mais d'autres essayaient de la défendre, parfois maladroitement : « Vous savez pas ce qu'elle vit, mettez-vous à sa place un peu avant de parler, bande de morues. », « Elle a le droit de vouloir garder sa vie privée pour elle, c'est vraiment bête d'être assoiffé de ragots comme ça […]. » ou encore « Laissez-la, tranquille elle a bien le droit de péter son câble de temps en temps ! »

Tout ceci donnait fortement matière à réfléchir.

La vidéo avait été tournée il y a de cela un an et depuis Hermione Granger n'avait plus donné d'Interview et elle effectuait la plupart de ses apparitions publiques cachées par de grandes lunettes de soleil. Elle semblait snob, très snob même. Imbue d'elle-même. Arrogante, farouchement arrogante. Et cynique, il pouvait le voir dans ses attitudes. La lassitude transperçait par chaque fibre de sa peau légèrement halée. Mais elle était aussi intrigante. Oui, elle l'intriguait.

Le jeune homme enleva ses lunettes de vue signé_ Sheldrake_ et essuya délicatement les verres de sa monture noire sur sa chemise. Il les remit ensuite correctement sur son visage avant de repositionner convenablement son vêtement. Il eut à peine le temps d'inspecter quelque peu sa tenue que l'on frappa à la porte.

« Entrez ! » cria-t-il.

Une femme brune d'environ une trentaine d'année passa sa tête par l'entrebâillement de la porte.

« Excusez-moi de vous dérangez Monsieur Malfoy, mais on m'a demandé de vous prévenir… Elle est arrivée. »

« Très bien merci, dites-leur que j'arrive tout de suite. »

« Cela sera fait Monsieur. »

Il hocha la tête puis elle referma la porte sans un mot de plus. Il éteignit son ordinateur, souffla un bon coup et se regarda dans le miroir qui lui faisait face. Il était fin prêt.

* * *

Hermione était recroquevillée sur le siège passager de sa _Audi _personnelle avec chauffeur, vêtue seulement d'un_ sweatshirt _trop large noir et d'un _baggy_ de la même couleur. Autrement dit ce jour-là, la jeune fille avait opté pour une tenue _sportwear _tandis qu'Harry, lui, détaillait le programme de long en large et en travers.

« À 13h, tu as rendez-vous avec Lavande Brown, elle doit retoucher ta robe pour ce soir. À 15h, tu vas chez Fabrizio, depuis combien de temps tu t'es pas occupé de tes cheveux ? À 18h30, rendez-vous chez Tiffany, 19h30 _before_ dans la salle de réception du_ Royal Opera House_, 20h30 représentation du Lac des Cygnes version danse contemporaine chorégraphié par le grand Ricardo de la Maniera après, il y aura potentiellement un after, je te conseille… »

Mais Hermione n'écoutait déjà plus depuis sa vitre teintée, elle commençait à apercevoir les prémisses de l'Hôtel particulier de son père, autant ses parents s'adoraient d'un amour peu conventionnel, autant pour préserver la flamme ils préféraient ne pas loger au même endroit. Mais ils ne pouvaient se quitter bien longtemps et Hermione envisagea la possibilité que sa mère soit présente. Il y avait tellement longtemps qu'ils ne s'étaient pas retrouvés. Ne jamais être au même endroit en même temps était devenu une de leur particularité, c'est ce qui faisait d'eux une famille unique. Si tant est qu'on puisse appeler ça une famille. La _Audi_ se gara en face de la porte d'entrée, ce qui déplaça légèrement le gravier soigneusement disposé.

« Est-ce que je te décris un petit peu le programme de demain ? » questionna Harry en sortant de la voiture.

Hermione positionna ses lunettes de soleil mouche Chanel sur son nez avant de sortir rapidement de la voiture.

« Non, Harry ça ira » répondit-elle d'une voix ennuyée.

Son agent n'insista pas et ils s'avancèrent vers la porte d'entrée, une jeune femme à l'allure stricte leur ouvrit et les mena jusqu'au petit salon où Samuel Granger les attendait, les jambes croisées, un journal sur les genoux il était à cet instant le symbole même de la décontraction.

« Bonjour Papa » s'exclama Hermione en se laissant tomber sur un canapé.

« Oh vous êtes là ! Formidable ! » répliqua celui-ci en fr appant dans ses mains et en posant le journal sur la table basse. « Je lisais quelques nouvelles en vous attendant, le monde ne va pas très bien… Enfin bon… Bérengère ! Bérengère ! »

La jeune femme qui les avait accueillis apparut dans le salon, ses mains croisées sur son tablier.

« Ah, mais combien de fois dois-je vous appeler ? » demanda-t-il avant de la couper après l'avoir vu ouvrir la bouche. « Peu importe, dites-lui de descendre. »

Bérengère acquiesça et fila à l'étage. Hermione fronça ses sourcils sous ses lunettes et se tourna rapidement vers Harry, le jeune homme haussa ses épaules l'air de lui dire qu'il n'en savait pas plus qu'elle. La jeune fille se tourna alors vers son père.

« On attend quelqu'un ? »

« Une tasse de thé ? » proposa-t-il en ignorant sa question.

« Non, merci… » déclina-t-elle.

« J'en prendrai bien une » déclara Harry avant de se recevoir un coup de pied dans le tibia de la part d'Hermione. « Non, en fait ça ira » se rétracta-t-il en massant sa nouvelle blessure.

« Où est maman ? » s'enquit Hermione en observant la pièce de son regard inquisiteur.

« À L.A., elle devait passer un casting » répondit-il simplement.

« Ah oui, bien sûr. »

Harry la regarda, un sourire encourageant aux lèvres, Hermione s'apprêtait à rajouter quelque chose mais elle se stoppa lorsqu' elle entendit des pas dans le couloir adjacent. Un jeune homme, grand, blond et mince fit son apparition dans la pièce en répondant de ce fait aux interrogations d'Hermione. Oui, ils attendaient bien quelqu'un. Le blond tenait un document très épais entre ses longs doigts, il le tenait tellement fort d'ailleurs qu'Hermione voyait ses jointures rougies. Il s'installa dans une des causeuses face à la jeune fille et son agent. Hermione se tourna, une nouvelle fois, vers Harry mais celui-ci la regarda aussi surprit qu'elle, un cookie entre ses doigts.

_Traitre_, pensa-t-elle amèrement.

L'inconnu posa précieusement son document sur la table basse puis afficha une moue d'excuse qu'Hermione trouve pitoyable.

« Désolé de vous déranger, Mademoiselle Granger, dans votre planning très occupé. Votre père tenait absolument à ce que je vous rencontre. »

La jeune femme se tourna vers son père, le regard plein d'incompréhension. Elle pensait avoir une matinée tranquille avec celui-ci, à parler de son travail mais elle constata une fois de plus qu'il voulait simplement parler business, comme toujours.

« Ma chérie. Je te présente Draco Malfoy, si je l'ai fait venir jusqu'ici c'est parce que je pense qu'il a un avenir prometteur, tout comme toi en fait » déclara Samuel Granger en regardant sa fille droit dans les yeux.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? » demanda-t-elle d'une voix froide.

« Et si on déjeunait un peu avant d'entamer le vif du sujet ? »

« Je n'ai… » commença-t-elle à protester.

« Ne fait pas l'enfant, passons dans la salle à manger. »

Hermione croisa les bras en signe de bouderie, mais se leva tout de même en soupirant. Draco Malfoy avait l'air d'avoir un balais dans le cul. Il portait une chemise toute proprette à carreau, un pantalon soigneusement repassé et le cuir de ses chaussures brillait à s'en voir dedans. En voyant Harry et lui s'assoir côte à côte, la jeune fille nota mentalement deux différences entre les jeunes hommes. Au-delà de leur couleur de cheveux respective et du fait qu'ils portaient tout deux des lunettes de vue, Harry donnait l'impression d'avoir mine horrible en comparaison au blond preuve qu'il n'y avait pas qu'elle qui dormait mal la nuit. De plus, il avait les cheveux tellement en bataille comparés à Draco qu'on aurait pu croire qu'il faisait un élevage d'émeu dans sa tignasse. Il n'y avait pas qu'elle qui avait besoin de passer chez le coiffeur à première vue. Hermione, ses lunettes de soleil toujours enfoncées sur son visage, s'installa à table.

« Bérengère ! » cria Monsieur Granger. « Vous avez oubliez les toasts ! »

L'employée, qui était arrivée en courant auprès de son patron, se détourna rapidement pour atteindre les cuisines. Personne ne fit vraiment attention à elle. Samuel Granger s'entourait toujours d'une fine équipe, qu'importe où il se déplaçait. Homme très exigeant, il était courant de le voir hurler, s'époumoner et parfois gesticuler pour obtenir ce qu'il voulait. Après tout ce temps, tout le monde avait renoncé à le changer, en particulier son entourage. Sincèrement, Hermione trouvait que les toasts seraient vraiment du superflu étant donné la quantité astronomique de nourritures qu'il y avait sur la table. Des jus et des confitures pour tous les goûts, des pâtisseries françaises, du thé, du café, du lait, du sucre, du beurre ainsi que des pancakes et de la charcuterie à n'en plus savoir quoi faire. Hermione observa Harry prendre un peu de tout d'un air gourmand, à croire qu'il n'avait pas mangé depuis la veille, ce qui était peut-être vrai. Et tandis qu'elle-même hésitait entre un morceau de religieuse et d'éclair au chocolat, elle sentit le regard inquisiteur de Draco Malfoy sur sa personne.

« Vous n'avez rien d'autre à faire que de me regarder ? » attaqua-t-elle.

Il leva nonchalamment ses épaules avant de lui répondre.

« Je me demandais seulement si vous reveniez d'un jogging. »

Hermione contempla soudain sa tenue et s'avoua que ça pouvait porter à confusion. Mais toute personne qui la connaissait un minimum savait que jamais elle ne s'épuiserait dans une salle de sport, même pour tout l'or du monde. Et de toute façon qu'en aurait-elle fait, elle était déjà pleine aux as.

« Non, absolument pas et vous vous venez sûrement d'acheter 'Comment avoir l'air d'un naze pour les nuls' »

Harry pouffa et manqua de s'étouffer avec son morceau de bacon. Draco se tourna vers Samuel qui affichait une mine amusée, puis reporta son attention sur Hermione.

« Vous n'enlevez jamais vos lunettes ? Pourtant, en ce moment, on peut pas dire que la luminosité soit à son maximum. »

« Non, jamais. Ça m'évite d'être agressée par la laideur des gens. »

« L'apparence physique n'est qu'une enveloppe… »

« Je ne parle pas de cette laideur-là » répliqua-t-elle en insista sur le dernier mot. « À vrai dire, il ne me manque plus que mon_ IPod_ mais là j'essaie de donner l'impression d'en avoir quelque chose à foutre de ce que vous dites. »

Draco n'insista pas et se contenta de boire sa tasse de café en silence. Hermione regarda son père, il semblait toujours aussi amusé tandis qu'Harry riait sous cape. On pouvait dire que ce jeune homme blond l'énervait vraiment. Décidant de faire abstraction un moment de l'environnement, la jeune fille se mit à contempler la salle dans laquelle elle n'avait pas mis les pieds depuis plusieurs mois. Les dorures au plafond étaient toujours fièrement présentes, la table en acajou achetée chez un riche antiquaire turc lui plaisait toujours autant et… Bérengère était toujours dans un coin de la pièce. Hermione se mit alors à la plaindre, c'était déjà la cinquième employée de son père depuis le début de l'année. Certaines avaient démissionnées d'elles-mêmes et d'autres s'étaient faites congédier sans autre forme de procès. Samuel n'était pas vraiment quelqu'un de magnanime et il était très honnête, qualité qu'Hermione appréciait chez lui-même s'il lui arrivait de se montrer cassant. On pouvait dire qu'il ne faisait pas dans la dentelle et, qu'importe la raison pour laquelle Hermione était présente ici, il n'allait pas prendre de gants.

Après le repas, ils se dirigèrent à nouveau vers le petit salon. Hermione sentit son visage se crisper à la vue du document sur la table. Mais que se tramait-il ?

« Hermione » prononça son père en s'asseyant. « J'ai trouvé le scénario parfait pour mon prochain film. »

« Oh, je suis ravie pour toi. »

« Draco Malfoy en est l'auteur, j'ai lu son scénario et je l'ai tellement apprécié, que j'ai tout de suite vu ce que j'allais en faire. J'ai alors eu une révélation, je ne vais pas y aller par quatre chemins : accepterais-tu d'être la star de mon film ? »

« Moi ? » s'exclama la jeune femme en regardant Harry qui était à présent accroché aux lèvres de Samuel. « C'est surréaliste Papa, je… Je n'ai jamais tourné dans un film, pourquoi moi ? Tu pourrais prendre n'importe qui d'autres. »

« Je vous avais dit qu'elle refuserait » annonça Draco.

« Ma puce, ça serait l'occasion de faire tes preuves, je suis sûre que tu te débrouilleras très bien. Tu as le talent de ta mère. »

Hermione soupira, submergée par tout un tas d'émotion, son père venait de lui faire un compliment qui lui mettait une sacrée pression. Sa mère avait tout de même raflée un Oscar.

« Écoute Hermione, je ne ferais pas ce film sans toi, si tu dis non Draco devra se trouver un autre réalisateur. »

Draco la regarda un sourire en coin, l'air de lui dire « Vas-y oses, qu'est-ce que tu attends ? ». Pour qui se prenait-il sérieusement ? Avec son look de hipster et ses cheveux gominés. Hermione le regarda, dégoûtée, puis la voix d'Harry la rappela à la réalité.

« C'est une énorme opportunité Hermione. Tu devrais la saisir, je pense. »

« Mais que vont dire les gens ? Les journalistes ? Les médias ? Les magazines à cancan ? 'Oh pauvre petite fille riche, Papa ne lui a offert qu'une place dans son dernier film pour Noël.' Je ne veux pas qu'on pense ça de moi. Non, vraiment je refuse qu'on ne voit qu'une jeune femme gâtée en moi. »

Hermione se leva et mit ses mains dans les poches de son pantalon.

« Allez viens Harry, on va chez Brown en avance elle aura une raison de moins de caqueter si on est à l'heure. Désolée Papa. »

Elle se dirigea vers la sortie, mais son père l'arrêta avant qu'elle ne s'en aille.

« Attends Hermione, lis au moins le scénario, lis-le s'il-te-plait ! »

Hermione observa les doigts de son père lui tendre le document qu'elle avait auparavant aperçu entre les doigts du jeune blond et leva ses yeux vers l'intéressé, il ne paraissait pas le moins du monde affecté par la nouvelle alors elle se détourna sans concession, aucune.

« Je le prend moi » répondit son agent.

« Merci » déclara Samuel.

Hermione attendit dans le hall d'entrée son agent, puis Harry et elles s'engouffrèrent par la suite dans la _Audi _qui les attendait toujours.

« Tu devrais vraiment le lire Hermione, peut-être qu'il en vaut le coup. »

« Sérieusement Harry… » souffla la jeune fille en retira ses lunettes de soleil, des cernes violacées et des yeux gonflés firent leur apparition. « Est-ce que j'ai la tête d'une star de cinéma ? »

* * *

« Elle va accepter » affirma Samuel.

« Vous pensez vraiment ? » questionna Draco.

« Je connais ma fille. »

* * *

**Je vous encourage vivement à me laisser votre avis, très vivement même haha**

**Bye **

**Flow 01**


End file.
